Decending Age
by Xtreme Baby Blue Eyes
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is involved in a planned accident, leaving her in a coma. John Cena wants revenge against Evolution but first he and the other SD stars have to take care of a 15 yr. old Steph suffering from memory loss.
1. Who am I?

Decending Age by XtremeBabyBlueEyes  
  
She ran thru the hallway. It wouldn't leave her alone. It followed her endlessly. Who knows how long she had been there but it seemed like a lifetime.  
  
Stephanie: Somebody help me!  
  
She fell down horror movie style, got up, and continued to run. John Cena sat in the hospital. His eyes had tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
Cena: This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to get married, have kids, live long lives.  
  
He grabs somebody's hand. The angle turns and we see Stephanie McMahon hooked up to wires.  
  
Cena: I'll kill those bastards!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Stephanie grabbed her bags and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.  
  
Cena: Stephie, are you sure you don't want to wait till after the show to leave?  
  
Stephanie: Yeah, I'm really exhaused with Heyman and Bitchoff appearing on Smackdown.  
  
Cena: We can relax back at the hotel.  
  
Stephanie: Yeah, we can...but you're in the main event tonight.  
  
Cena: I'll take care of Rene, then I'll came back and we can snuggle later.  
  
Stephanie: Be careful with Rene, he's become even more sneaky lately.  
  
She kissed him before running off.  
  
Kurt: Steph!  
  
Stephanie: Kurtsy, how are you doing?  
  
Kurt: How am I doing? My career is over, my leg is broken, and you want to know how I am doing?  
  
Stephanie: I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Kurt: Leave me alone!  
  
She walked backwards until someone caught her.  
  
Randy: Whoa girl, watch where you are going.  
  
Stephanie sent him a spiteful glare.  
  
Stephanie: Get the hell off of me!  
  
Randy: Hello to you too.  
  
Stephanie: What the hell are you doing here? You aren't Smackdown talent.  
  
Randy: Eric sent me.  
  
He held onto her waist. They were standing in the street. A car came roaring down towards them.  
  
Kurt: Stephanie!  
  
Stephanie struggled to get out of his grasp but his grip was too strong. At the last moment, Randy jumped out of the way. The car hit Stephanie and she fell to the ground...her head banging against the cement. Randy jumped into the car and they sped off. Kurt had his henchman bring him over to Stephanie and he smirked. Then they strolled off, leaving Stephanie as good as dead.  
  
Taker: By the magic in me....heed my evil deed!  
  
Stephanie's body started shrinking. Taker smiled as he walked away.  
  
Cena: What do you want?!  
  
He stood at his locker room door.  
  
Rob: Your girl is majorly injured. Rey is with her now but she needs you.  
  
Cena: I'm coming, lead the way.  
  
Kurt Angle rolled into the room.  
  
Kurt: But your match with Rene is next, you can't go.  
  
Cena: I forfeit the match then.  
  
Kurt: You can't do that!!  
  
Cena: I just did.  
  
Kurt knew he couldn't fire John. He brought the rating up greatly.  
  
Kurt: Fine, you will be replaced then.  
  
Cena and Rob ran out of the room while Kurt told his guy to put tell Shannon Moore that he had a match right now.  
  
Cena went to the hospital with Stephanie.  
  
Now it was a week later and Stephanie still hadn't awoken.  
  
Doctor: I'm Doctor William Wakins.  
  
Cena: How is she?  
  
Doctor: We think she might be waking up soon. She is lucky, her chances would have decreased rapidly if she remained in the coma. I'll be back in a short while...but....it's nothing.  
  
Cena: What do you mean, "but"? "But," isn't good at all.  
  
Doctor: We did some Cat scans and it seems like she will have some memory lost and also she has the brains the size and capacity of a twelve-year-old.  
  
Cena: Can you please leave and let me have some time with her.  
  
Doctor: Go right in and remember, she's lucky she is alive. Miss McMahon might not even remember you.  
  
John came in and saw Stephanie sitting on her bed with a dazed look.  
  
Cena: Stephanie?  
  
She looked up at him and her voice sounded a lot younger.  
  
Stephanie: Who are you?  
  
What has happened to Stephanie McMahon? Why was Kurt Angle acting that way? Who was in the car? Randy's up to trouble again. Will Stephanie remember John? Need help finding a better title for the story. 

Xtreme Baby Blue Eyes


	2. Who I am

Decending Age Chapter 2: Who I am  
  
Stephanie: Who are you?  
  
Cena: You don't remember me?  
  
Stephanie: Should I?  
  
Cena looked at her appearance. She looked like a little child.  
  
Cena: Who are you?  
  
Stephanie: From what I can remember, I'm Stephanie McMahon, I'm fifteen, and I'm hungry!  
  
Her stomach grumbled to prove her point. John looked around and handed her the hospital food tray. She made a face at the food before looking back at John Cena.  
  
Cena: It's the best we can get right now but I'll treat you to something nice when we get out of here.  
  
Stephanie: Why am I so picky?  
  
Cena: That's because you are a billionaire. You get the best out of life, the money, house, cars, and guys.  
  
Stephanie: Eww!!! I can't drive and guys are like icky.  
  
Cena: I better call Vince.  
  
Stephane: Who's Vince?  
  
Cena: He's your father.  
  
Stephanie: Oh...  
  
Vince came in later with Linda and Shane.  
  
Vince: John, how is she?  
  
Cena: The doctor said that she has memory loss and slight injury.  
  
Vince: It's me, daddy!  
  
Vince went to hug his daughter but John stopped him.  
  
Cena: Doctor Watkins said to take it easy. You'll scare her.  
  
Linda: Oh my baby!  
  
Cena sighed when he saw Linda hugging Stephanie tightly while the girl flinched in her grasp.  
  
Linda: What is wrong with her?  
  
Shane went to comfort his mother.  
  
Linda: Why is she like that?  
  
Cena: She has memory loss...that means she doesn't remember you. Heck she doesn't even remember me. Stephie, look at them. That is your father Vince McMahon, mother Linda McMahon, and your brother Shane McMahon.  
  
Stephanie: I'm Stephanie Marie McMahon.  
  
Shane: That's right lil sis.  
  
Cena: Shane, can I talk to you outside?  
  
Shane: Sure man.  
  
They walked outside the room.  
  
Cena: She doesn't remember me.  
  
Shane: But she will, just give it time.  
  
Cena: The doctor doesn't know if she'll ever get her memory back. Look at her, she looks and acts like a fifteen-year-old. Damn, I haven't even been able to hell her my name, it's been so hectic.  
  
Shane: How about I get my parents and leave and you can have some time with my sister to yourself?  
  
They walked back in.  
  
Shane: Stephanie, I'll see you in a few days okay. Mom, dad, we have to go or else we'll miss our board meeting.  
  
They walked out of the room after saying their goodbyes.  
  
Cena: Stephie, I'm John Cena.  
  
Stephanie: When can we leave Uncle John?  
  
Cena: In a few days.  
  
Rey Mysterio, Billy Kidman, and Rob Van Dam walked in. They brung gifts and flowers with them.  
  
Rey: Hey old boss.  
  
Kidman: It looks like you are doing better.  
  
Rob: Hi.  
  
Stephanie looked at them warily.  
  
Rob: How's she doing Cena?  
  
Cena: Well...  
  
Rey: I'm glad I found you after the accident. You would have died.  
  
Stephanie: Accident?  
  
Cena: Rey, no!  
  
Kidman: What accident?  
  
Rob: Didn't you hear the backstage chatter about what happened.  
  
Cena: All of you shut up about it.  
  
Stephanie: Uncle John, what does he mean accident?  
  
Kidman: Uncle John, aren't they dating?  
  
Stephanie: EWWWW!!!  
  
Cena: Stephanie, you were in an accident but you're alive. Guys, Stephanie is fifteen and I'm her "Uncle" John.  
  
Rey: What the hell...  
  
Cena: Memory loss...  
  
Rey: Oh, chica, I'm Rey Mysterio.  
  
Rob: I'm Rob Van Dam, but you can call me Rob or RVD,  
  
Kidman: Billy Kidman.  
  
Stephanie: Uncle John, Uncle Rey-Rey, Uncle Rob, and Uncle Billy!  
  
Cena: Rey, RVD, what happened to Stephanie that day?  
  
He could clearly see Kidman clench his fists but decided to ignore it.  
  
Rob: I'm not exactly sure, we only saw her injured. Billy was there when it happened. He was the one to alert Rey and me.  
  
Cena: Rey?  
  
Rey: Hm?  
  
Cena: Can you take Stephanie into the hall and buy her something at the candy machine?  
  
Stephanie: I want something with sugar in it.  
  
Rey: Sure.  
  
The two leave. John walked slowly towards Billy Kidman.  
  
Cena: What happened that night?  
  
Kidman: She went outside after being berated by Bischoff. She was stopped by Kirk Angel and then when she tried to walk away, she was caught by Orton. It seems that Eric sent his little upstart there and he held her....  
  
Cena: Go on!  
  
Kidman: He held her as a car sped and hit her. Orton leaped away at the last possible moment. He jumped into a car and they sped back off. My view was blocked then but I could have sworn I heard Taker saying something, like mumble jumbo...spell-like.  
  
Rob: Poor Steph.  
  
Kidman: It was all Randy and whoever was driving the car's fault. My best bet is on Evolution.  
  
Suddenly a child's scream filled the hallway.  
  
Cena: Stephanie!!!

John Cena and RVD rushed to the hallway, with Kidman soon behind, and saw Johnny Nitro holding onto a screaming Stehanie's hand. Rey was held to the wall by William Regal.

Cena: Who the hell are you and let go of Rey, Regal!

Rob: That's Nitro, Johnny Nitro. He's Eric's main henchman.

Rey: Get the hell off of me.

Nitro: We just just checking on little Miss McMahon's condition.

Cena: Tell Eric to stay away while he still can.

Nitro threw the girl towards the guys. Billy caught her when she was close enough. She clutched onto him as Kidman glared at the Raw guys.

Regal: But you heard what Eric said!

Nitro: Leave it to the others. We're leaving. Eugene needs more training too I hear. This should give you some time to get at it.

Regal: Yes sir.

They start to walk away before Rob had an evil thought.

Rob: I guess he still isn't used to the fact that he is no longer WWF comissinor.

Regal paused but Nitro barked an order to move and they went on their way. Rey rubbed his shoulders before coming to RVD.

Rey: I don't know about him but I think he might be gay, he wouldn't let me go.

Rob: I don't think he's gay, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

Cena looked down at the scared Stephanie and helped Kidman take off her death grip.

Cena: Are you okay?

Stephanie: He wanted me to go with him.

Cena: We won't let him take you, ever.

Billy: Never ever.

Stephanie: Thanks, but I think I want to go back to the safety of my hospital room.

Cena: I'll come with you.

Kidman: So will I.

The three head back to the room while Rob looks at Rey Mysterio.

Rob: I want you to alert the other Smackdown talent to keep on watch for the Raw guys. Also, don't forget to tell the Dudleyz and Rico. They will want to know. I think it would be wise though to watch out for the heels and don't tell Booker T, Jindrak, and Teddy Long.

He watched as the smaller wrestler left before walking back to the room. A few days later we look into a hospital room and see John Cena asleep on the bed. The other three guys had gone back to work some house shows. Back to the bed, which was currently empty. John woke up and moved the covers and pillows around, alarmed.

Cena: Where is she?!

Nurse: I'm Aleja, who are you talking about?

Cena: Stephanie McMahon, where did you put her?

Nurse: Oh, that cute teenager. Dr. Watkins signed her out today to her family.

Cena: Why didn't they wake me up?

Nurse: Her father didn't see it fit to wake you after what you've been thru for the past few days. Her brother said that you wouldn't mind.

Cena: That doesn't seem like a thing Shane would do. I'm not surprised at Vince's actions though. What there a woman with them?

Nurse: Oh yes, her mother, the blonde.

Cena: I would have to say it looked a lot more like white.

Nurse: Well, think what you want to think. I still say it looked blonde. Wait, I have a picture of them. They took it with Stephanie but first asked us to sedate her....something about Stephanie getting too excited. Here it is.

Cena looked at the picture before pulling out his cell phone.

Rey: Mysterio here...

Cena: Rey, it's me. Stephanie left the hospital this morning.

Rey: So Vince finally came for his daughter.

Cena: The nurse took a picture of them. It was labeled too. Stephanie, mommy, daddy, and big brother.

Rey: That's cute.

Cena: But it was all wrong!

Rey hesitated for a minute before clutching the reciever.

Rey: What do you mean, wrong?


End file.
